


A Monster Of A Memory

by CaptainHookness (GhostOpera)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: But the eating disorder is later on, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, vulnerable!Hotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/CaptainHookness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Mr. Scratch (10x21). Peter Lewis' words have gotten under Aaron's skin more than anything else an unsub has ever said to him, and it's shaken him to his very core. When Dave becomes concerned and gets Aaron to open up, their friendship may end up turning into something more, but what will Dave think when Aaron's problem turns out to be worse than he lets on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron stared blankly at the wall of his office, his mind racing as he thought back to the night before. First it was Reid, then Rossi, next he had to watch Derek be shot twice, the first time he felt blood being splattered on his face. It felt so real - too real, too vivid. What haunted Aaron the most was that as the people he held so dear were being killed off one-by-one, he wasn't able to tell them how he really felt about them. They could have died thinking that SSA Aaron Hotchner was 100% business and only liked them inside of work, which was far from the truth. He held a special place in his heart for his team. Sure he was a bit of a drill sergeant sometimes, but that was only because he didn't want his team getting hurt or killed.

 

"Aaron," he heard a voice call.

 

"Aaron."

 

When Aaron snapped back to reality, he looked up to see a very concerned David Rossi on the couch before his desk. He stared down at his arm, which was now probably covered in red scratch marks. "We need to talk about this, Hotch," said Dave as he crossed his legs and watched his friend closely. "I thought in-team profiling wasn't allowed?" replied Hotch as he glared back at Rossi.

 

"Cut the shit, Aaron," barked Dave, "We are talking about this. Today. You can either start talking now, or you can come to my place tonight. And don't think you can get out of either one.

 

Aaron bit his lip, "Fine, I'll come by tonight, okay? If it'll get you off my back."

 

Rossi rolled his eyes, "No, you're coming home with me. I don't trust you."

 

"What do you mean you don't trust me?" Hotch crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact with his friend, "I know I'm not myself, but can you blame me with what just happened?"

 

"Which is exactly why you're coming over  _tonight_ to talk about it." Dave studied Aaron's behaviour and cocked his head, "Unless there is something you would rather discuss now?" Rossi sat up in his seat, "Aaron you look absolutely traumatised. What did he say to you? Talk to me." He watched as Aaron shifted awkwardly in his seat, his eyes darting around the room, "Alright, we're talking now. No way around it." He stood up and looked out at everyone in the bullpen before closing the door and sitting back down, "Tell me a story."

 

Aaron snickered, "I have a story that'll read you real." He stared up at Rossi and bit his lip, "He made me see things, Dave," he murmured, scratching his left arm through his blazer, frowning when Dave grabbed his hand, "H-He made me watch Morgan be shot...Twice. Once in the neck - and his blood splattered onto my face... Then again in the head." The agent continued to scratch at his arm again until Rossi gripped his wrist again.

 

"Lift up your sleeve, Aaron," he said sternly, looking down at Aaron, "Or I'll do it for you." Rossi watched Hotch slip out of his blazer, waiting for him to roll the sleeve up to his elbow, "If you keep hesitating I'm going to rip your shirt off."

 

Hotch was already red in the face by the time Rossi was reaching for the top button of his shirt. He slapped David's hand away and glared up at him, "Alright, Alright." He yanked up his sleeve and sighed when he saw some pretty bad (and deep) scratches that seemed to be oozing little beads of blood, "I didn't know it was that bad..." he uttered to Rossi, questioning why he was suddenly explaining himself to his subordinate. 

 

"Calm down, Hotch," Dave cooed, "Let me get you a bandage for that, okay?"

 

Hotch nodded slowly and frowned, "Okay," he said shyly, watching as his friend left his office, "Be safe," he murmured under his breath. God, this was fucking with his head.

 

After David returned, he gripped Aaron's wrist and knelt down in front of him. He sighed and pulled up his friend's sleeve again, spraying it with disinfectant and rolling his eyes when Aaron hissed, "You need to stop shaking." He looked up at Aaron, seeing a mixture of panic and anger on his face, "Aaron, talk to me while I do this, okay? Please."

 

Aaron watched Dave wrap white gauze around his arm and keep it in place with medical tape, "Thank you," he squeaked out.

 

Dave nodded and watched as Aaron's hands trembled; he took one of Aaron's hands in his and sighed, "Aaron, he can't get you now. You're safe, and I don't think you need to let this eat you alive."

 

Aaron pulled his hand away and laughed bitterly, "I know; Dave, I know." He rubbed his eyes and fought back a yawn, "I appreciate what you're trying to do." He rubbed his eyes harder before looking back up at Dave, "Can I still come to your place after work today? Jessica is keeping Jack."

 

"Sure thing, man. I'll make dinner and dig out some white wine." Dave pushed a hand through Aaron's askew hair, smiling weakly, "Just don't scratch on your skin like that anymore, okay?"

 

"I'm not a child, Dave. I can handle myself,"Aaron rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"So stop acting like one," Dave smirked, running his fingers through his own hair and sitting back on the couch, "Now, let's be serious for a second.  Have you slept at all since your kidnapping?"

 

"I wasn't kidnapped, Dave."

 

"Well, you didn't get tied to a chair  _willingly,_ either. I don't know what else you would call it." Rossi put his feet up on Aaron's desk and sighed, "I just wish you weren't so god damn stubborn."

 

"I'm not stubborn! I'm just being honest!"

 

"You're even being stubborn about you being stubborn! Just reach out and get some help for once, stop keeping yourself so closed off, stop keeping everything inside. You're going to give yourself a stroke."

 

"I will not," Aaron argued, "That's a myth."

 

"Is it?"

 

An awkward silence broke out between them for a minute before Aaron opened his mouth to argue, but just as he did, Spencer knocked on the door and cracked it open, "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but we have a case. And it seems pretty urgent."

 

Hotch nodded and stood up; running a hand through his hair before heading out the door, Rossi following behind him. As they entered the round table room, Hotch sat down and sighed, avoiding eye contact with everyone, but David, "What do you have for us, Garcia?"

 

Penelope bit her lip and grabbed the remote and clicked to a few crime scene photos, "Well, so far we have six victims, all have yet to be identified, all shot between one and four times; some were shot more than others."

 

Aaron nodded and read the file; sucking the tip of his pen into his mouth, "Do they have any suspects or leads at all?" 

 

"None, sir," replied Garcia.

 

Aaron nodded, "Go see what you can dig up on these men, Garcia. Everyone else wheels up in fifteen." At that, the agent got up and left the room, leaving everyone rather confused:

 

Spencer and JJ shared a look, causing everyone else to look after Hotch; "Is he okay?" asked Spencer to no one in particular.

 

"I'm not sure, honestly," Dave mumbled, getting up to run after his friend, "Aaron!" he called, "What the hell is your problem?"

 

Aaron turned around and shrugged, "I don't even know, myself, to be honest with you. I feel like that unsure is waiting for me around every corner." He ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry for dumping everything on you like this."

 

"Don't be. Everyone is worried about you. When we get to LA, you're sharing a room with me." David smiled and grabbed Hotch's go-bag, lugging it onto the desk, "My god, what do you keep in there?"

 

"A laptop, clothes, other stuff?" replied Hotch.

 

"Oh? What kind of 'other stuff'? Dave teased, opening the door to his office. 

 

"It's nothing like that, you ass. It's just shit for emergencies. Extra guns, two burner phones, and a case that looks like a laptop, but it has C4 and mustard gas in it." Aaron said it so casually, and almost like he was proud of it. Of course Dave knew notch was a little paranoid since Foyet, but this was  _really_ pushing it.

 

"Don't you think that is slightly... You know -  _extreme?"_ Dave crossed his arms and studied his friend for a moment, "We van talk about this later, okay?"

 

"Except there isn't anything to talk about. Dave, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm fine." Hotch grabbed his bag and sighed, walking out of his office and down the steps of the bullpen.

 

"Is this what fine looks like, Hotch?" Dave snapped, following after Aaron, "For god's sake Aaron, you're carrying fucking C4 in your bag! Don't you think you've been a little too paranoid since Foyet? Hell, putting an alarm in your apartment is one thing, but you're carrying explosives on a  _plane"_

 

Hotch grit his teeth for a moment before turning around and pushing Dave into the wall, "Foyet is  _dead,_ Rossi. I don't ever want to hear you bring him up, again. That man  _killed_ my ex-wife, threatened  _my son,_ and stabbed me nine fucking times ) all to which I was rushed to the hospital for last year! That man ruined my life, and if I could kill him again, I sure as hell would. Now I don't want to hear his name from anyone throughout this team, especially you. Do I make myself clear,  _Agent?"_

 

Rossi eased Hotch back and straightened himself, "Okay, Aaron. But this is by far the most unhealthy way of dealing with it. We'll talk  after briefing on the plane, okay? I'm going to help you through this whether you want it or not. Do you understand me?"

 

Aaron stayed quiet for a while, keeping his eyes on David, "Fine, okay? Just don't tell anyone else about this. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

After the plane landed, Hotch lugged his bag off the jet and made his way to the black SUVs that were waiting for them. He stuck his bag in the trunk before heading over to the driver's side of the car. As Derek climbed in beside him, he sighed and tightened his grip on the wheel, "Do you have the address, Derek?"

 

Morgan nodded and read aloud the address as everyone piled into the cars. Aaron sped off in an instant, refusing to talk to anyone the entire 45 minute ride there. With Derek cracking jokes to Emily and JJ half of the ride and Spencer spitting out useless facts for the other half, Aaron was about to jump out of his skin - or scream. And once they arrived at the little precinct, Aaron wasted no time barking orders to everyone - mainly to get rid of them.

 

"SSA Aaron Hotchner - I'm also the team's unit chief. It is nice to meet you."

 

The detective smiled and shook Hotch's hand, "Keith Robbinson - I'm the lead detective on the case," he said in his heavy southern accent, "I'm glad you could get here on such short notice."

 

"Yeah, well, being fast is what we do best," Derek laughed as he and the rest of the team pulled their equipment in.

 

Hotch shot him a glare before speaking up, "Detective Robbinson; this is the rest of my team; SSA's Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Doctor Spencer Reid." He watched as everyone shook hands and discussed the basics of the case. "Rossi, you and I will go to the crime scenes, Prentiss and Morgan - you go talk to the victim's families, and JJ and Reid, stay here and see if you can catch anything the Detectives missed."

 

David sighed and grabbed the keys to their SUV, smilling at Aaron slightly bitterly before they headed outside, "Any particular reason why you wanted to come with me?" asked Dave, seeing all of the tension in Aaron's face turn into slight panic, "You don't really trust anyone right now, do you?"

 

Aaron stayed quiet as he climbed into the passenger side, "I can't say that I do." He ran a hand through his hair and sped off,

 

"You could have gone alone, or with Reid. Usually you go with him."

 

"I really don't feel like hearing statistics about shit right now, with all respect to Reid, but I just can't deal with that right now."

 

Dave chuckled, "You sound like you're having some bad PMS, does your back hurt, Aaron?" he teased, smirking when he heard Aaron growl in frustration. 

 

Hotch grit his teeth, "I'm so close to punching you in the face right now, David. Please don't make me do it - especially right now. I don't feel like dying today. Maybe some other time, does tomorrow work for you?"

 

"Not funny, Aaron," scolded Rossi as he parked the car in front of one of the victim's houses, "Now come on, the sooner we figure out the profile, the sooner we can all go home."

 

"You started it," Aaron replied, looking down at his phone as it buzzed in his hand, "Garcia, what do you have for us?"

 

"Well, my furry friends," Penelope hummed, " It seems that all of your victims were previously linked to criminal activity. Gary Fisher, was known to have frequented prostitutes, just like where he was found - he was most likely meeting one."

 

Aaron looked over at Rossi, about to hang up when Penelope continued, "Sir, your second and third victims, Nate Cochran and Tasha Brooks were found in the same car, were a john and a hooker. Your forth and fifth victims, Clara Miller and a mugger named Lamar Taylor."

 

Rossi looked over at Hotch, who was just staring out the window, "Garcia, see what you can find on Clara Miller."

 

"Your wish is my command, sir, Garcia out!" After the line was dead and Rossi had shut the car off, he looked at his friend and sighed, "What are you thinking?"

 

Aaron looked over and shrugged, "Maybe we're looking at a vigilante - a moral enforcer, you know?" Aaron got out of the car and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, "Are you hot? It seems so humid."

 

"Aaron, you and I are way too old to be hot," answered Rossi as he pushed passed the police tape."

 

"I'm only 50!" cried Aaron.

 

"I thought you just turned 51?"

 

"Fuck you, I'll be 50 in November. I was born in 1965!" Aaron slipped on his blue gloves and looked around, "So what exactly is it that we are looking for?"

 

"Anything that may seem out of place, anything that indicates that they may have been paranoid or feeling as if they were being watched." Dave picked up a few books and flipped through them, sighing as he continued going through the collection, "Maybe we should bring Reid down here."

 

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to give him a call. But see what else you can find. Maybe Clara was hiding something."

 

Dave frowned, "What the hell would an old lady have to hide?" He opened a few more books, eventually finding one that was hallowed out, "Hotch you should see this."

 

Hotchner stalked over and peeked over Dave's shoulder, coking an eyebrow at the sighed of a .45 Smith & Wesson Revolver wrapped with a bag of weed, "Wasn't expecting that,"  he murmured, slowly slipping the gun into an evidence bag. He ran a hand through his hair again, "I'll call Reid and have him read through these books."

 

"I don't think we'll have t do that. But you're the boss." Dave glared over at Hotch and smirked. Maybe it  _was_ a little warm.  Or was it just his cheeks? His face suddenly feeling extremely hot.

 

"Are you okay, Dave?" asked Aaron as he crossed his arms and leant against the wall, "I thought you were too old to get hot," he smirked, smiling at Dave's glare, "I'm not old. Not yet."

 

"Hotch, you're my dear friend and all, but sometimes I just want to strangle you until you pass out. You always pick the worst times to be funny and have a normal sense of humour." Rossi sighed as he continued to look through the rest of the knick knacks on the book shelves.

 

"I have a sense of humour, Dave, but this isn't exactly the kind of work that requires something like that." Aaron bent down to grab another stack of books, "Rossi, he mumbled, "Did you see any open spaces for seven or eight books anywhere? This stack is all too out of place for it to just be laying here like this, and they're all about serial killers or self-defence. Do you think she was paranoid about our unsub? Or possibly a victim to another crime prior to this one? Now I think we should go to the crime scene before they clean it up. Would you be willing to reenact a few things with me?"

 

Dave grabbed his keys and sighed, "Sure, now let's go. I can't take much more of that floral print couch. It's hideous."

 

Hotch rolled his eyes at his friend, not being able to help the tiny smile that spread across his lips, "I'm sure if you were still married, you would have a couch just like that."

 

"I'm sure you would have one like that even if you aren't married," Rossi smirked to himself as he headed out to the car, "Don't pout about it, either. I don't want to have to explain to the team you're more pissed off than usual because you got your feelings hurt.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and balled his fists" Not today, Hotchner. Not today," he whispered to himself, climbing back into the car, "You know, Dave, I could fire you right now, and I doubt anyone would care."

 

"You would care," replied Dave as he drove off, "And don't try and deny it."

 

"I would care that I lost a valued member of our team, yes." Aaron tapped away on his phone, "Reid hasn't found anything yet, but he's still looking. He says he may have something soon/" He sighed and sat back in his seat, straightening his tie and looking over at his friend.

 

 

After they arrived at the crime scene, the two put on their gloves again and stepped under that same yellow tape, "Are we going to reenact this? Because if we are we will need a third person to be our unsub. Should I call Reid?" Rossi stated.

 

Aaron thought for a second and shook his head, "No, we don't need him. Not right now anyway - all I need you to do is stand there." The agent stepped back and looked around, "So, our unsub is waiting in the bushes or around the corner. But how would he know they were going to be here?" He looked around and crossed his arms, "Maybe he was out, looking for trouble. He might want to either be a cop or was discharged from the army." 

 

"Yeah, or he's just crazy," Dave chimed in. He sighed and moved closer to Aaron, "What are you thinking?"

 

Hotch turned around and grabbed the pen from Rossi's breast pocket and scribbled something down on his right hand, "Do you know where the nearest library is?" He sighed at the questioning expression on Rossi's face, "Call Spencer and have him meet us here. I need him for research.  _Fast_ research."

 

Dave just shook his head and sighed, "Okay, go call him. I'll just try and do whatever it was we were here for alone."

 

Hotch took a breath and shook his head, "David, I'll help you in a minute. And you think I act like a child?" He laid his head against the concrete wall, "You sound like Jack."

 

"I'm not your son, Aaron."

 

Aaron snickered, "If you were my son, then I would have had you when I was barely twenty, or be at least in my nineties." He dialled Spencer's phone number and sighed, tapping his foot as he waited for an answer. When Reid finally answered his phone, Aaron ran a hand through his hair, "Reid, how fast can you get down here?" When he received his answer of about 15 minutes, he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, "Spence will be here soon."

 

David nodded and leant against the brick wall, "Are you holding up okay, Hotch?" he asked softly, watching Aaron tense at the question., "Stupid question, but I need to know."

 

"Not now, David. Please just not now. We can talk about this later - when we're alone."

 

"But we are alone."

 

"You know what I mean," Aaron snapped, his eyes dark and full of angst and panic.

 

"You can't put it off forever, Aaron. You're always going to look for an excuse where-ever you are, but they won't always be there to save your ass." Rossi stepped forward and crossed his arms, "Talk to me, Hotch. Before Reid gets here. Please?"

 

Hotch stayed quiet for a while, his eyes growing softer. He slowly stepped forward, wearily reaching for Dave's now outstretched hand.

 

"That's it, Hotch." Dave smiled, pulling his friend closer as he started to shake, "Just breathe, okay?" he whispered, "Now spill. What did he do to you?"

 

Aaron swallowed thickly and shook his head, "I don't know.  He.. He made me see things... He drugged me and manipulated mu mind. I heard you and Spencer get shot, and saw Derek get shot twice.. You all could have died thinking I was a bully and only cared about you inside of work, but that isn't true.. I love all of you. Especially you and Reid. But I don't know what I would do without _you_.. You've taught me so much.." If Aaron wasn't in this state of mind, he sure as hell wouldn't be saying these things - as he was surprised he was even saying it.

 

Rossi took a breath and sighed, cupping Aaron's face in his cold, gloved hands, "You need to breathe, Aaron. You're going to turn blue in the face - and not from the cold."

 

"You don't understand..." Aaron whispered, barely audible as he struggled away from Rossi's grip and wrapping his arms around himself. He hated looking so vulnerable. Aaron looked down at his feet and bit his lip, "Please don't leave me, Dave."

 

"I don't plan on it," replied David as he moved closer to Aaron once again, absentmindedly pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

Aaron's eyes widened as he felt Rossi's lips on his forehead, but he couldn't bring himself to fight against it. It made him feel like he actually meant something to Dave, and that Dave wasn't trying to comfort him because it was awkward to see his unit chief in such a state. He felt a light blush dance across his face when he realised Dave's lips were still against the cold skin of his forehead. He blushed deeper and pulled away from his friend and smiled best he could, "Thank you.." he said quietly, shuffling his feet.

 

"I care about you, Aaron," Dave cooed, wrapping an arm around Hotch's waist to keep him in place, "This may not be the best time to say these things, or the most appropriate way to do it, but I think you need the intimacy right now."

 

"Intimacy? Dave I wouldn't consider this-" The unit chief was at a loss for words when he processed Rossi's lips on his ) his  _subordinate's lips,_ but he could only melt and return the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

"You guys done yet?" Spencer smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the car, "And it's about fucking time, too, if you ask me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally got a new chapter up!! I'm sorry this took oh so long. I've been swamped with work and school and it's all slowly killing me. Well, new chapter of Chasing My Insanity coming very soon, new fic to complete my memories series should hopefully be up by the 1st of October, and a new fic should be up soon too!


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron whipped around when he heard Spencer behind them, his eyes wide as he stumbled back into Dave and reached for his gun. The shock of the sudden voice had startled the man, and in his current state of vulnerability, it was just an instinct that he nearly shoot. 

 

Dave quickly grabbed Aaron's hip and took his hand away from his gun, squeezing it until his new love had calmed down, "Alright, just bring it down now.. That's it.." He kept the hand on Aaron's hip just so Aaron would know that he wasn't being abandoned, "Reid, I thought you weren't coming for another hour?" His breathing began to calm when he felt Aaron relax a bit - as much as Aaron Hotchner could relax. 

 

"It's been an hour," Spencer replied, smirking to himself as he looked at the hand on Aaron's hip. He couldn't help but smile at the two. They had been dancing around feelings for each other for quite a while. Whether they knew it or not, everyone else on the team did, and they all had money down as to when or if they would ever admit it. "But congratulations you guys, after ten years of ignoring it, longing looks, and awkward brushes of hands every now and again." He pushed himself off the car and grinned, making his way to the crime scene as the two men still stood in shock.

 

Aaron cleared his throat after a few more minutes of stunned silence and took a breath, "Have we.. Have we really been denying it for that long?" He looked up at Dave and looked around to make sure no one else from the team was coming around before putting his hands on his new love's shoulders and looking up at him, "Has it really been that long? Even when I was married to Haley?" He couldn't help the stray tear that ran down his face before he pressed himself impossibly close to Rossi, "You were there for me after her death, when she filled for divorce.. You've always been there for me.. Was it all because you loved me?" 

 

David had easily rested both hands on Hotch's hips, a smile on his face, "Well, of course when you were married I would have never said anything. It didn't necessarily start out so soon like that, but there was something definitely there. I remember when you first joined the BAU too.. You looked like you could have just been out of law school. Your hair all combed back, and whenever you would smile your nose would wrinkle up.. Like it still does.. But after the BAU took its toll on you, I never see you smile anymore. And I miss seeing it. Seeing that beautiful smile when you would see something you liked. But now.. You're all grown up. I mean. You were always grown up, but I feel like in these last ten years, you've gotten so mature and cold. You cut your hair so cookie cutter, you don't smile anymore, you barely crack a joke. I miss it, baby.." He moved his hand down a little further and purred, "But I can't say the BAU has had a complete negative effect on you." He smirked, pouting when Aaron hit his chest, "Hey, don't be like that." Squeezing Aaron's waist, he moved in closer, letting their noses brush together, "So.. I guess this is happening now. After all these years, after all of the bullshit we've been through, here we are. Finally outing our feelings and I'm holding you like this."

 

"I.. I know," Aaron squeaked out, not being able to help the smile on his face as Dave dipped him back. He cupped the side of Dave's face, his eyes fluttering shut as he leant in for a kiss. The second their lips brushed, Aaron could feel his heart swell and his legs weaken under him. Before Dave could hold him up, he heard Reid clearing his throat, causing him to stand straight up again, "Oh, uhm, well. Rossi, we'll talk about this later." He turned back to Reid and nodded, "So uh.. What do you have?"

 

Reid laughed quietly, "Nothing, honestly. Signs of struggle, no sexual assault. Everything I could see was what was in the report." He shifted awkwardly and watched Hotch break away from Rossi, their hands lingering together for a brief second before drifting apart, "But.. If you guys want to.. To uh, continue whatever it was that you guys were doing, then I'll leave.. I mean... I'd be happy to. Especially now that JJ and Emily owe me fifty bucks." He rushed to his car and drove off as quick as he possibly could, but not before snapping a picture of the two. One from the car and one when Rossi had Aaron in a french dip as proof. He felt happy for them none the less. 

 

"We better get back, too," Rossi murmured, leaning Aaron against the hood of the car with a smirk, "But since its getting late.. And we'll all be heading back to our hotels soon.. We could just go straight back there and have some time to ourselves." 

 

"Dave," Aaron breathed, his body tensing as his back hit the car, "It's unprofessional. I'm not going to put another potential victim at risk just because I couldn't keep myself under control." Even as he was talking, his hands were loosening Rossi's tie, and before he could stop himself, he was wanting nothing more than to slide down to his knees and show his subordinate just how submissive he could be. "Especially at a crime scene.. David this is the most unprofessional I've ever been in my whole career. But I can't.. I can't bring myself to stop this." He huffed out a breath as Dave pressed him into the car even more, his mind beginning to blur with lust, "You call the team and tell them I'm not feeling well and you're taking me back to the hotel.." 

 

David smirked, pulling away from Hotch and digging his phone out of his pocket, "Getting needy, aren't we?" he teased. 

 

Aaron chased after Rossi's touch, his heart still racing as he clung onto Dave's side, "Just call them. I'll try my best to look sick in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost two years later, here's another chapter. I'm so sorry you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to my good friend Charlie_Remington!! I tortured myself with watching episode 100 for a good two or three weeks just to get a just on vulnerable!Hotch. That episode kills me every time.


End file.
